Wishes&Regrets
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Wishes and Regrets of several of the Harry Potter characters. Will take requests!
1. Hermione

**A/N: I wanted to try one of these, I'm feeling a bit angsty :/**

**So I have: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, George, Molly, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Petunia, Neville, Narcissa, and Regulus lined up**

**I'm going to update every other day, and I'd appreciate any reviews or any requests!**

**Hope you like it:**

**Love,  
SAM :)

* * *

**

Hermione-

I wish I hadn't left then, right after the war. But I did need to get my parents. But that wasn't an excuse. Ron was upset because of Fred and so were Harry and the rest of the Weasleys, and for that matter, so was I. My parents could've waited. Maybe if I hadn't left so quickly, Ron would've been better quicker. And Molly wouldn't have been disappointed in me for so long, even now. I just want the disappointment in her eyes to go. I know it's not there now, it's been gone for a while, but I always see it, even now, and it'll never leave. And that's what I hate.


	2. Ron

Ron-

I wish I didn't hurt her. I wish I had more tact, so I'd stop saying things I don't mean. It isn't fair for her. She's too great, too beautiful to feel sadness. And I hate how I know it's all my fault.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this one's kinda short. I'll update tomorrow to make up for it.**

**REVIEW please?**

**Love,  
SAM :)  
**


	3. Snape

Snape-

I wake up everyday,

(_Such a disappointment_)

And I see HIS

_mop of black hair_

_nose_

_smile_

_glasses_

(It's **torture**)

It's horrible and disgusting

But then, he looks towards me

And a part of me dies every time.

It's _her_ eyes

(her _beautiful eyes_)

On _his_ face.

**Arrogant**

Behind _his_ glasses.

**Exactly like **_**him**_

And it's all _my_ fault.

I just had to call her…_that word_…didn't I?

All because I was too _ashamed_

I had too much _pride_.

Joining the _Death Eaters_.

Being the cause of _her_ death.

If I hadn't interfered,

(_It never really was _his_ fault_)

If I hadn't listened in on the prophecy

Maybe she'd still be alive.

(_At least she died a way she would want to_)

Maybe I'd be able to see her

Because even after all these years,

All I want is to see her again.

But that's selfish,

Because I'm the reason she's not here.

So, all I get is _her eyes_

(_What I want_)

In _his body_.

(_With a catch_)

* * *

**A/N: Here's Snape, hoped you like it! **

**Any other requests?**

**Please review! :)  
**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	4. Dumbledore

Dumbledore-

To be old and wise, you had to have been young and stupid. But I really wish I hadn't been. I wish I hadn't been as power hungry, as greedy and ambitious as I was. Maybe Ariana would be alive, maybe my mother, too. Aberforth would probably be like an actual brother to me, too. I hate that I fell in love with _him_, and then had to go defeat _him_. I could've killed _him_, I knew I could have, but I couldn't do it. I was going to, but I didn't and Aberforth hates me more, for not kill our sister's killer. Problem is, I don't think it was _him_. I think it was me. I think it was me because I wanted to stop _him_ from doing it. So I wouldn't have a reason to kill _him_.

* * *

**A/N: And that was Dumbledore :)**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted!**

**I'll be updating again on Saturday :)**

**And I'm jealous of all of you who've already seen HP 7 Part 1! :P**

**Please review!**

**Love, **

**SAM :)  
**


	5. George

George-

I wish he was still here. I wish he hadn't left me that letter, saying he knew he was going to die. I wish there weren't tears stains all over it. And in his will, he left every last thing to me, even specifying his underwear. But, I don't want reminders of him. The bathroom mirror was enough. One that hurt every time I looked at it. And I can't avoid it. And, I wish Victoire wasn't born that day, I really do. I want to be happy, but I just can't, how can I, when that date is a constant reminder of my other half being gone forever?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I didn't update yesterday, hence my double update today :)**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)**


	6. Molly

Molly-

A mother is supposed to protect her children right? But I failed. I failed as a mother. Freddie died. And being a mother, I can't pick favorites, right? Well I failed there, too. Fred was always my favorite, like Fabian was my favorite brother. Fred was my favorite because he was so much like Fabian, optimistic, cheerful, funny, and comforting. George and Gideon were too, but Fred and Fabian did it better. I never told Fred this, and I really wish I did, but I've always been so proud of him.

* * *

**A/N: Molly. SO sad :(**

**I'm seeing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows today, and I'm SOOOOO excitedddd!**

**Reviews would be appreciated :)**

**Love,**

**SAM :)**


	7. James

James

Why was I so nasty before? My parents' death really woke me up, but before, why? Always making fun of Snape. I was so obnoxious, so arrogant… I spent so much of my life like that, so stupid of me. Lily always tells me, 'It doesn't matter, you've changed now.' But it does, and she knows it too. It does matter. I hurt people, I'm probably the reason Snape turned to _that_ side! I just wish I could fix it, but I can't. And I hope Harry doesn't find out about my past, he'd be ashamed of me, I know he would. My only child would be ashamed of me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh James :P**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	8. Draco

Draco

So many regrets, so many wishes. Really, I regret it all. My father influencing me, being vile to Potter, Weasley and Granger, making the wrong friends, being egotistical, joining the Death Eaters, not accepting Dumbledore's help, and not helping Potter, Granger and Weasley when I had the chance to, even when I knew I wanted to. My mum did it, Snape did it, so why couldn't I? Why was I so weak, so worthless? Why didn't I realize it before?

* * *

**A/N: poor Draco :(**

**Please review!**

Love, 

**SAM :)  
**


	9. Regulus

Regulus

Mum always said Sirius was bad, don't follow what he did, he's a bad egg. And I listened. I stupidly listened, hung on to every word about blood purity and the Dark Lord. And after school, I went and joined him. One of the worst mistakes of my life. Then I realized what I was doing and it hit me like the Knight Bus. It's not Sirius who was off his rocker, it wasn't Andromeda, or Uncle Alphard, it was the rest of our family. I wish I followed Sirius, he knew what he was doing. He knew what the important things in life really were. But Sirius, he was always ashamed of me. He wouldn't even spit in my direction. I just hope he knew that in the end, I did what he would have done. I deceived him Sirius, aren't you proud?

* * *

**A/N: I have a soft spot for Regulus, too...so misunderstood :'(**

**Please review!**

Love,

**SAM :)  
**


	10. Harry

Harry:

I wish I'd gotten to know him better. I wish I hadn't judged him so much. It was a big mistake. I'm sad that I was a living reminder of what he couldn't have, haunting him every day for six years. It wasn't fair to him. He really never stopped loving her, did he? That's why he wanted me to look into his eyes. Almost thirty years of love, never diminished. That's true love, and I'm sorry that one fatal mistake at age 15 ruined it all for him. But I admire him, I really do. He was born a Slytherin and died a Gryffindor. That's why I named by second son after him, the one with green eyes, and I hope he knows that.

* * *

**A/N: And here's Harry! **

**On Tuesday: Petunia**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	11. Petunia

Petunia

Why couldn't I be nice to him? I loved Lily before I found out about…_that_. And he, he was exactly like her, but I knew since he was born that he had _that_ in him, too. But why didn't I realize that I was given another chance? I was given another chance to be nice, to accept. But I went and blew that, too. Even Dudley knew better in the end. He knew what he did wrong, and he fixed it and he was forgiven. But me? He wouldn't forgive me, especially after how I treated him. He'd never forgive me. And I blew that last chance to make things right with her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Petunia, tell me what you think!**

**And for those of you who didn't like James, I've rewritten it...and will post it on Thursday, along with Narcissa :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love, **

**SAM :)  
**


	12. Narcissa

Narcissa

I love my son and husband, I really do. Especially Lucius. He may not realize it, but I do love him. He only joined the Death Eaters to protect our family and it worked, for the longest time, it worked. Until he got thrown in Azkaban and Draco, my little boy, my poor little boy was forced to take his place. Why, why couldn't we just swallowed our pride and asked for help? Dumbledore would have helped, Harry would have protected us. They're better people than us and they could've helped. And Andy, if Andy knew what I did to help Harry, she would have been proud of me. She wouldn't have cared about our past, she would have accepted me. But she doesn't know because she refuses to even look at me. If I followed in her footsteps instead of Bella's, maybe my family would have been whole and proud instead of wounded and ashamed. And it's even worse now, because Draco is treated how he is treated because of me and Lucius, and he doesn't deserve that. He could have been a much better person if we hadn't been so stuck up, so arrogant. And my grandson, Scorpius. He has the worst of it all. Best friends with the Weasleys and Potters, Gryffindor prefect, Quidditch extraordinaire, top student, all ignored because he is a Malfoy. And it's all _my_ fault.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Narcissa! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

**Saturday: NEVILLE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	13. James 2

James (2)

I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to help him through his life, sorry I won't be able to guide him. He's too small to do it by himself! I just hope that whoever's taking care of him will do a good job. I hope that when he does get older, he'll be proud of how I died, not sad. And I really don't want him to know about my first six years in Hogwarts, my "arrogance years". He'd be ashamed of me, I know it. But I know I don't have to worry about him being like that. He _is_ Lily's son, after all. And of course there's Lily. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her, like I endlessly promised her I would. And Peter…I just wish I knew why he did it. Why would he deceive us?

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who didn't like the first James, hope you liked this one better!**

**Thanks to _siriuslyhopelesslycrazzzy_**** who gave me the ideas for this chapter! **

**Please review!**

Love, 

**SAM :)  
**


	14. Percy

Percy-

I really I hadn't left. Maybe he'd still be alive if I stayed. Maybe he would've paid attention to the Death Eaters, instead of me. I disappointed him, and the rest of our family. I probably should've listened to Fred and George about how pompous and rule-abiding I was. I just hope, really hope that Molly and Lucy, my two wonderful daughters, will realize that sometimes rule-breaking is okay. Before it's too late.


	15. Neville

Neville

Everyone told me they were great, brave, smart people. It seemed like everybody knew who they were. Except me, their only son. Their only son they didn't even remember. Even so, I hope they're proud of me. I hope they know that I fought that battle for them, that I was thinking of them the entire time. I hope they love me.

* * *

****

A/N: On Monday: Remus

Please Review!

Love,

SAM :)


	16. Remus

Remus

It really is my fault isn't it? Everything. James and Lily dying. If Sirius hadn't realized how insecure I was, maybe he would have realized that I wouldn't betray Lily and James, no matter what. If I hadn't been so insecure, maybe Sirius would have trusted me, instead of Wormtail. And Dora. She's like no one I've ever met. Bright, bubbly, beautiful…and what am I? Old, poor and dangerous! I hurt her so many times, more times than I care to admit. And Teddy, poor orphaned Teddy, this would be the second time I've left him, and he's barely a month old! I'm a horrible father, and it was all my insecurities, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: On Wednesday: Sirius**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	17. Sirius

Sirius

It's all my fault, completely and totally my fault. Why did I have to trust _him_ more than I trusted Remus? Why did I think Remus was the traitor? It's all my fault. If I hadn't convinced James and Lily to change the Secret Keeper last minute, they'd still be alive, and _he_ wouldn't have betrayed us. Harry wouldn't have had to live with his aunt and uncle, tortured for the first eleven years of his life. Of all the stupid, idiotic things I've done, that would have to be the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Friday: Peter.**

**After that, I only have Charlie...Any suggestions? Characters you want to see?**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


	18. Peter

Peter

I'm a coward, that's what I am. Dumbledore says, 'Some times we sort too soon'? Well, I agree. I'm a complete coward. Sure in school everything was fine. I was brave. I didn't always cower behind James and Sirius! It's just the death threat from the Death Eaters. I didn't want to be murdered! Why couldn't I be brave, even in the face of death? I died so cowardly when I could have died so nobly!

* * *

**A/N: Monday: Charlie**

**Please review!  
**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


End file.
